Vocaloid
by Otaku1232123
Summary: The life of the vocaloids with a twist. Yaoi, Yuri, and stuff like that. dont like dont read
1. Chapter 1

"You are my prince,The love of my life. I am only your friend but i want to be more. will you take my hand and bring me along? I want to be with you at whatever cost." Kagamine Len sang as he cleaned. He had parodied Servant of Evil as he washed the table. Len was in love and couldn't hold back. He shared the house with Hatsune Mikuo, Haine Ren, Honne Dell, Megurine Luki, and Kasane Ted. Len decided as his friends and the one he loved went out to shop, he would clean up.

Not knowing that Mikuo had come back early and heard him sing.

"I like that Len. Its nice. But its about a boy." Mikuo said. Len jumped and turned around to face his friend who was holding a bag of food for the house.

"Ya, so?" Len asked, the blush growing on his face.

"I always thought you liked girls. That's all. I don't mind if you like boys at all. In fact, i'm bi myself." Mikuo said and smiled brightly. Len blushed even more and turned back to cleaning.

"Would you like help Len?" He asked, leaning over his much shorter friend.

"Sure, could you do the dishes for me?" Len asked, blushing even more (If it were possible) at the closeness they were at. Mikuo smiled and walked over to the dishes that were already soaking.

"So who is the boy you like so much you would parody one of your songs fore?" Mikuo asked, scrubbing a pot.

Len's breathing hitched at the question. 'I can't just say im in love with him!' Len thought.

"Umm-a-umm" Len stuttered.

"Why so nervous Len?" Mikuo asked, pulling his hands out of the hot water and drying them on a towel.

'great now i screwed up' Len thought, putting his head down.

"You don't have to tell me. Its fine. I just wanna know, does he live in this house with you?" Mikuo asked, leaning down to Len.

Len nodded softly and Mikuo stood back up, walking back to the dishes. "Good to know Len." Mikuo said and started singing to himself.

"Your my number one, prince in the whole wide world, I wish I could show you how I feel. Do you? Number 1, I try to get you to notice me each and every day. number 2, I try to tie your shoes for that okay? Number 3, I wish I could say 'I love you' but I dont know how you feel to. IF you feel the same, please tell me now or I will be upset." Mikuo sang. Len blushed, wishing it was about him.

"Who's that about Mikuo?" Len asked shyly, moving to sweep the floor.

"Someone in the house." Mikuo said, placing a dish in the drying wrack.

"Am I at liberty to know?" Len asked quietly. Mikuo turned around and dried his hands of the now cool water.

"If you really want to." Mikuo said. Len looked at him with hope filled eyes.

"Its umm..." Mikuo started, blushing a bright red.

"you" He finished. Lens eyes widened and his heart fluttered. Len dropped the broom and Mikuo looked down. 'I thought he would act lik...' Mikuo thought but his thoughts were stopped as a short figure hugged him. Mikuo looked down to see Len smiling widely into his shirt.

"Your my prince Mikuo." Len said. Mikuo wrapped his arms around his crush. Len looked up with a smile gracing his lips. Mikuo smiled back. Mikuo decided he waned to look Len in the eyes so he grabbed his hips and lifted him up. the little vocaloid was about a foot shorter than Mikuo himself but only 2 years apart in age. Bringing Len closer to his body the two were face to face smiling widely at each other. Len wrapped his legs around Mikuo's waist so Mikuo didn't have to hold all his weight.

Len hugged Mikuo around his neck, burying his face in his neck. Mikuo hugged back then realized, they were in the middle of the kitchen... Mikuo started walking to the hallway and to the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Len asked.

"To my room so if anyone walks in they dont see us." Mikuo said happily. Len leans back on Mikuo, finally feeling Mikuo's hands on his legs. Mikuo opened the door and placed Len on the bed. Mikuo stood up and kicked off his shoes just as his phone rings.

"Hey whats up Ted?"

"Dude, Haine, Dell, Luki, and I are going to a party. Will you and Len be okay alone for tonight?" Ted asked.

"Ya dude thats fine. See you guys tomorrow." Mikuo said and hung up his phone.

"Looks like we are alone tonight Len. The guys are going to a party." Mikuo said. Len smiled happily. A whole night with Mikuo alone.

Mikuo started stripping off his shirt and replaced it with a green muscle shirt. Taking off his pants and replacing them with green shorts.

"Those look like Miku's" Len laughed and stood up. Mikuo laughed back in a mocking tone. "But they look very good on you Mikuo~" Len commented and stood from the bed.

"I need to go get changed too." Len said, walking out of Mikuo's room and into his own. Mikuo fallowed him and sat on his yellow bed.

Len stripped off his tie and shirt to show his bare pail chest.

"Hey Mikuo, Wanna see something cool?" Len asked, pulling on his shirt.

"Sure Len, after you get pants on tho." Mikuo said, laughing at the yellow banana briefs Len was wearing. Len pulled on shorts similar to Mikuo's. It was mid-summer and way to hot for pants. Len grabbed Mikuo's hand and brought him to the closet.

"Were are we going Len?" Mikuo asked. Len smiled back at him and reviled a small trap door by the floor.

"Fallow me. Its small but you can fit." Len said and giggled. "That sounded dirty." Len added and pushed the small door open. Crawling in and waiting for Mikuo to fallow. He crawled a short way to come upon a room. Mikuo looked around at the room.

"Its my quiet are." Len said, sitting on the couch. Mikuo sat next to him and scanned the room. Christmas lights hung from the wall, toys and nik nak's on shelf's. It was a peaceful little area.

"Want a drink?" Len asked, standing and walking to a small fridge.

"Sure." Mikuo said. Len grabbed one water and sat close to Mikuo.

"What do you wanna do Mikuo? We have the house to ourselves." Len said looking at Mikuo as he gulped water. The room was nice and cool.

"Can we go back to my room?" Mikuo asked Len nodded and the two crawled back.

The two made it back to Mikuo's room. Mikuo was on his back on the bed and Len was curled up to him. Mikuo's room had air conditioning so it was cool.

Len shifted a little and climbed on top of Mikuo. Resting his head on Mikuo's chest, Len smiled. Mikuo smiled back. The two sat quietly for a while until Len moved again. Crawling up closer to Mikuo's face. Len was face to face with Mikuo now and smiling. Len didn't know this but when he crawled up he rubbed Mikuo by accident.

"Yes Len?" Mikuo asked happily. Len closed the gap between the two by pressing there lips together. Mikuo was shocked but soon relaxed and closed his eyes. Len pressed his body into the bigger one under him while Mikuo moved a little. Len broke the soft kiss and smiled. Mikuo smiled back and flipped Len so he was on the bed.

"I love you Len." Mikuo said an started kissing Len again. Len wrapped his arms around Mikuo's neck and pulled him closer.

"I love you too Mikuo." Len said after Mikuo backed up. Len pulled him down for another kiss. This one wasn't soft but full of want.

Len ran his tongue over the others lips. Mikuo parted his lips and pushed his tongue in Len's mouth. Len moaned and moved his hands from his neck down his back.

"Where will tonight take us Len?"

* * *

Otaku: I think it came out well.

Rin: Aww Len! thats kawaii

Len:Sure?

Mikuo: *Pulls Len into him and kisses him.

Otaku: Save that for the bedroom.'

*Len and Mikuo run off to a bedroom.*

Otaku: -_- didn't mean it like that. anyway hear are some pics of the people in case you need to know. I do not own vocaloid

Kagamine Len: /len-kagamine/image/85709/len-kagamine-wallpaper/

Hatsune Mikuo: clubs/mikuo-hatsune/images/24149088/title/miku-hatsune-photo

Haine Ren: art/Haine-Ren-ButterflyOnShoulder-123882515

Honne Dell: .fm/music/Honne+Dell

Megurine Luki: art/megurine-Luki-161241989

Kasane Ted: . /user/kanaka_daughterofkikyo/media/vocaloid/Utaus/1248017972842_ .html?filters[term]=vocaloid%20ted&filters[primary]=images&o=16


	2. Chapter 2

Len let Mikuo kiss him softly. He finally broke the kiss and looked at Len. His face was slightly flushed and he had a small smile tugging on his lips. Len opened his mouth to say something when his stomach said it for him.

"Wanna go eat Len?" Mikuo asked, sitting up on the bed. Len nodded and stood from the bed along with Mikuo. Making there way back to the kitchen the boys grabbed stuff from the shelf.

"I'm making Ramen." Len said and smiled. "Wanna make me a bowl too? Ill make some vegetables to go with the noodle." Mikuo said, grabbing a pot and filling it with water. The two boys cooked the dinner quietly. Len served the ramen in bowls and st them on the table. A few plates of vegetables were set down as well. The two finally sat down to eat.

"I call first for shower." Len said, carrying some dishes out of the dining room.

"Sounds good to me." Mikuo answered, putting the rest of the dishes in the sink. Len ran upstairs and grabbed his yellow banana pj pants. Meanwhile, Mikuo was sitting on the floor with several movies before him.

"Len doesn't like comedy. But he does like action and horror. Maybe this movie." Mikuo stood up and placed the disk on the table.

Len let the water cascade down his body, taking traces of soap with it. Len felt the water chill and stepped out. Dressing himself and walking out of the bathroom, he was greeted by Mikuo in the hall. He grabbed his hand and pulled him to the living room. Len didn't have time to protest before a bowl of (Kaito's) ice cream was in his hands and a movie started playing.

"Kaito is going to kill you." Len said, scooping some into his mouth.

"Oh boo. He moved out last week. Like he'll be back to get it." Mikuo said back. Len scooped more into his mouth and savored the taste. The two sat quietly watching the movie. Len ended up with a little ice cream on his lip. Mikuo looked at him and smiled. Mikuo captured Lens lip. When he pulled away the ice cream was gone.

"You had a little ice cream on you lip." Mikuo said. Len placed his bowl down and leaned on Mikuo. By the end of the movie Len was asleep on Mikuo.

"Man you sleep fast." Mikuo commented, picking Len up over his shoulder. Mikuo carried the bowls into the kitchen with Len still on him. Mikuo brought Len to his room and slid him off his shoulder. Tucking Len in, Mikuo kissed him on the forehead and left. Mikuo washed the dinner dishes and started baking for fun.

Len woke up in his bed. He checked the time to see it was 2 am and he smelled cake. Curious, Len climbed out of his bed and walked down stairs.

"What are you doing up?" Len asked. Mikuo looked up from frosting the cake before him.

"Baking. Remember, I don't sleep much." Mikuo said and smoothed the frosting. Len sat at the table and looked at the assortment of sweets. "Can I have one?" Len asked with a smile. Mikuo nodded and Len grabbed a cupcake. Len finished his cupcake and stood up.

"I, like normal people, need sleep. I'll see you tomorrow Mikuo." Len said and walked back to his room. He flopped into his bed and fall back asleep.

Mikuo finished with the cake he was working on and let it with the many rest. Mikuo then Washed all the dishes and walked up to his room. He sat on his bed and flopped back. Looking at the wall until the sun rose. He hear his door open to see a flaming Kaito walk in.

"You ate my ice cream." He said. Mikuo nodded. Kaito stared in anger.

"Calm down Kaito. Go buy more." Mikuo said and tossed Kaito money. Kaito grabbed it and ran. Mikuo chuckled and stood. He changed his cloths and walked to every ones rooms. Every one was accounted for and he walked down stairs. Grabbing pans, he started cooking omelets and bacon. He buttered toast and once all of it was done, he woke everyone up. The party boys walked into the kitchen sleepily. Len was the last to come into the kitchen but had a smile plastered on his face. Everyone sat down and started eating.

"So. What did you do when we were gone, besides eat Kaito's ice cream?" Dell asked. Mikuo smiled and replied. "Nothing too much. I cooked, we watched a movie and ate his ice cream. Hung out." Mikuo said. Len didn't protest his words. Mikuo finally sat down after serving every ones food. Sitting next to Len, he handed him a note.

'_when do you want to tell them Len?' _

Len read it quickly. He grabbed a pen on the side table and scribbled his reply.

_'any time you want.'_

Mikuo nodded.

"Something exciting did happen tho." Mikuo said. The boys looked up to him with there mouths full of bacon and toast.

"What" A simultaneous food-filled mumbles asked. Mikuo looked at Len and spoke.

"Umm. Well. Len and I are sorta... Dating." Mikuo said, his face brightening.

"What?" More food-filled mumbles asked.

"Ya. Its true." Len said, eating toast. Ted looked at Len and smiled.

"FINALLY LEN! GEEZ!" Mikuo looked at Len in shock.

"He knew?" Mikuo asked. "Ya... I had to tell someone I liked guys and who that guy was." Len said. Ren and Luki smiled.

"Are you guys okay with this?" Mikuo asked. Luki, Ted, Dell, and Ren nodded yes happily. The meal went on as it normally did. Once they all finished, Len and Ren collected the dishes. Mikuo washed them. Ted and Luki cleaned up the table from the leftovers while Dell started his own laundry. Everyone cleaned up and when that was done Dell called everyone to the living room.

"Lets play a little game." Dell said and smirked. They all sat around the coffee table. "The game is truth or dare." Dell said everyone was happy with the choice.

"Ren, Go first."

"Okay, Luki, truth or dare?" Ren asked.

"Dare." He answered.

"I dare you to eat a whole cake that Mikuo made." Luki stood and grabbed one of the cakes and a fork.

"Is this okay with you Mikuo?" Luki asked. Mikuo nodded and smiled. Luki started on his cake and continued the game.

"Mikuo, truth or dare?" Luki asked with a mouth full of cake.

"Dare" He said simply.

"I dare you to kiss Len."

* * *

Otaku: Will he do it infront of them?

Len: *Blushes.*

Mikuo: Sure. *Grabs Len and kisses him*

Dell: Don't do that near me.

Near: *Playing with dolls.*

Luki: Who's he?

Otaku: He is Near from Death Note.

Luki: What is he doing?

Near: I'm making Yaoi... *Presses L and Kira dolls together.*

L: Dont do that.

Near: * Continues to press them together.*

Light: Please. For the love of Kira. STOR!

Otaku: Will the boys from Death Note end us please?

L, Light, still making yaoi Near: Otaku1232123 does not own Vocaloid of Death Note.

Light: Near, stop already.'

Mikuo: You can make Yaoi with... WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET A LEN DOLL AND A DOLL OF ME?

Near: I don't know. *Presses dolls into each other again.*


	3. Chapter 3

"I dare you to kiss Len."

Mikuo looked over to see Len blushing lightly. "Sure, what kind of kiss?" He asked, smiling happily.

"Hmmmm, french." Luki said, cake over his face. Len gulped slightly and looked at Mikuo, who was smiling. Len breathed softly and moved closer to Mikuo. He closed his eyes as Mikuo closed the gap slowly. As there lips connected, Mikuo opened his mouth slowly, fallowed by Len. Mikuo slid his tongue into Lens mouth and deepened the kiss.

Len became more comfortably and leaned on Mikuo. Said boy responded by wrapping his arms around Len tightly. The kiss continued for a while until Len needed air. When they broke, they acted like nothing happened and sat back down. The other boys in the room stared with shock. "What, we have dont it before." Len says, grabbing a packet of Pocky from the table near by. They shook off there shock and contunued.

"Ted, truth or dare." Mikuo asked calmly.

"Truth" He said, smiling back at him.

"How long have you known Len liked me?" Mikuo asked, seeing Len struggle with the wrapper and ripped it open for him. Ted thought for a while before answering. "Umm... about 4 months maybe." Mikuo's jaw dropped. "That long?" He asked softly, looking at Len. Len nodded, a chocolate Pocky stick hanging from his mouth. Mikuo smiled evilly and bit the small end of Pocky from Len's mouth, causing him to blush.

"Dell, truth or dare?" Ted asked, grabbing a stick of Pocky for himself. Dell answered dare and Ted smiled.

"I dare you to run full speed into the door." Ted said, eating his Pocky. Dell glared and stood up, running into the door then falling over. "ow." He whispered, standing slowly. He made his way to his spot and sat down. They continued the game for a while until they fell board and left, doing there own thing. Len went to his special place, Ted finished his cake and fell into bed sick, the others went out to party with the acception of Mikuo, who was in his room with his guitar. Len put his padlock on the inside of the trapdoor and started blaring music through his headphones, relaxing in the cool room. Everyone did there own thing until Len heard banging through a soft song. He pulled out his headphones and unlocked the pad lock. He opened the door slowly. "Yes?" He asked the feet before him.

"Can I come in?" The voice asked, bending down. Len nodded and let Mikuo in his small room. Len retreated to the couch where he previously had been, reading through music master had given him. Mikuo sat in a chair. "What's up?" He asked, rocking slightly. "Working like master wanted me too, have about 5 new songs with my V3 update coming up so I gotta learn some new stuff." Len says, flipping through a song called Abstract Nonsense. Mikuo nodded. "Wanna take a break?" He asked, plucking the lyrics from his hand. Len pouted. "I need that." He mumbled, wanting to learn it. Mikuo read over the lyrics slowly. "Man, thats depressing." He said, sitting back in his chair. Len took it back and hummed the rock-like beat master had showed him.

Len sighed at the next song. "Great. An English song." He huffed. Mikuo looked over. "What one?" He asked, rocking in his chair.

"Lola and Leon do a song called Memory and of course its in English. They are English Vocaloids but I have to use my V3 update to sing Memory with who ever Master wants to put me with." Len sighed, chewing on his pencil. He read through the lyrics although he didn't understand them well. He flipped the song and picked up the next one. "Yeah!" Len shouts, sitting up fast. Mikuo looks over in question. "I get to re-do Romeo and Cinderella with Piku!" He said happily, knowing Mikuo wouldn't like it much.

"Doesn't he always try to hit on you?" He retorted, scoffing at the thought. "Ya, but he is an amazing singer." Len says, reviewing the well knows song with a few lower notes. Flipping the song again, Len picked up a song he hasn't heard yet. "Sadistic Vampire..." Len whispered, looking over the lyrics. Len smiled, ignoring Mikuo's giggle. "I like it." He whispered softly, picking up the last song. "You have got to be kidding." Len sighed.

Mikuo looked over in question. "Master expects me to sing Bad Apple with Rin, Miku, Gakupo, Kaito, Meiko, Piku, Leon, Lola, Teto, Oliver, and Luka..." He sighed, knowing that Miku, Meiko, Lola, Teto, Rin, and Luka would fight over who stands where. Len flipped his head back, scattering his papers around without a care. Mikuo laughs, standing and walking over to Len, who had placed his head phones on, louder than before. Mikuo smiles at Len's calm face and kisses his cheek, causing Len to open an eye.

"Yeah?" Len asked, taking off one headphone. "Take a break." Mikuo wined. Len shook his head. "I'm listening to the beats for the songs. I'm working right now."

Mikuo pouted as Len sat up and gathered his papers, humming along with Sadistic Vampire. He flipped through the papers and ordered them the correct way before laying back, flipping songs. Len noticed the lyrics on Romeo and Cinderella were Japanese with English under it. "Screams of pain wont you take it easy, wont you bite me gently. Dont you dare forget that im not ready quite yet..." Len whispered the English to himself before singing it, liking the way it flows.

Mikuo stared at him as he sang the English. "How can you pronounce that?" He asked, taking the music and trying to see what it ways. "I practice. My update is coming up soon so I will know more English by then." Len said, taking the music back.

Mikuo sat in the small room with Len for a while before getting board and leaving Len to work alone. Len sat alone, singing his music until he dozed off.

Meanwhile, in the female vocaloid house, Miku and Luka were in Miku's room, sharing Pocky.

* * *

Otaku: I had nothing to add, sorry.

Rin: I love it!

Len: SADISTIC VAMPIRE!

Otaku: Im board.


End file.
